


here's the place

by Dienael



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, fenris is trying to keep his promise, hawke died in inquisition, mention of a lot of other characters, not so tranquil anders
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: Après l'explosion de la Chantrie et après la disparition de Hawke dans l'Immatériel, Fenris retrouve Anders pour tenir une promesse faite des années auparavant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Si on avait été en 2005 sur ff ça aurait probablement été une songfic mais vu qu'on est sur AO3 en 2018 ça a donné ça. J'ai pas de beta et ça a été écrit entre une heure et cinq heures du matin, oups.  
> tldr ; j'ai beaucoup trop d'émotions en jouant à Dragon Age Inquisition et j'avais besoin d'écrire un petit quelque chose.

Il a les yeux rivés sur le ciel.

« Anders. » appelle la voix et il ne reconnaît pas l’émotion qu’elle contient. « Anders. » insiste la voix, et il redresse la tête, pose ses mains à plat sur ses genoux. Un, il compte, deux, trois, l’homme laisse tomber son havresac au sol et la poussière s’élève autour d’eux. Au loin, il entend les claquements des armures et le crépitement des sorts. Au loin, il entend les cris et les pleurs. Au loin, il entend les morts. Le ciel est bleu, il ne se souvient plus vraiment ce qu’il y cherchait. « Viens avec moi. » Il y a une main tendue, dans sa direction. Il la saisit. Il ne se rappelle plus de la dernière fois qu’il a touché quelqu’un. Il y a un crépitement dans l’air lorsque son regard accroche celui de l’homme en face de lui, un souvenir qui vient de loin, une réminiscence.

« Fenris. » Il penche la tête sur le côté, trace du regard le frisson qui remonte le long des épaules de l’elfe. Il y a une éternité entre ce moment et l’explosion de la Chantrie, une éternité entre cet instant et tout le chaos qui a suivi, une éternité et le gantelet métallique enveloppe sa main pour le tirer sur ses pieds.  
« Je suis venu te chercher. »

Il frémit lorsque les pointes du gant s’enfoncent dans sa peau, reste muet lorsqu’il se laisse tirer sur ses pieds. Il n’a pas de raisons de lutter. Il n’a pas de raisons de refuser. Les yeux de Fenris ont la même couleur que l’Immatériel. Il se laisse couler. Il laisse derrière lui le son des combats.

« C’est ce que tu voulais ? » demande, des jours plus tard, Fenris.

La nuit est noire, autour d’eux. Anders a les yeux rivés sur les flammes.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu demandes.  
\- L’explosion. Les morts. La solitude. La guerre. C’est ce que tu voulais ?  
\- C’était une nécessité. »

Dernière confession d’un condamné, il entend le grincement de ses articulations, le bruit de métal et la foret autour d’eux qui retient son souffle. Les flammes captent le reflet de l’épée et Anders se penche en avant, le front contre les feuilles mortes qui tapissent la terre. Il est l’heure. Il ne sait plus. Il est l’heure, peut-être. Il est l’heure, mais pas complètement, parce que la paume brûlante de Fenris se colle contre sa nuque, parce que la lame est plantée dans la terre, parce qu’il est plus près qu’il ne l’a jamais été.

« Hawke est morte. »

Il y a une émotion palpable dans la voix de l’elfe. Hawke est morte et peut-être que c’est la faute d’Anders. Hawke est morte et avec elle le Champion de Kirkwall, Hawke est morte et avec elle des centaines d’avant, son rire qui faisait tourbillonner les étoiles et la façon dont elle louchait lorsqu’elle avait une bonne main lors de leur partie de cartes, Hawke est morte et avec elle une partie de leur passé. Anders ne bouge pas. Il sent les yeux de Fenris qui percent des trous dans son crâne, sent l’insistance de son regard, la façon dont il cherche, dont il fouille, dont il espère, un signe, un geste, un mot. Anders n’a rien à lui donner. Pas de réconfort, pas d’excuses, pas d’espoir. Il n’a plus rien. 

« Comment ? » Il demande, finalement, parce que le silence s’éternise et les doigts de Fenris se crispent sur sa peau, une seconde.  
« En essayant de sauver le monde. » Encore une fois, il entend presque les mots. Encore une fois, Hawke, trop brave, trop brillante, trop stupide parfois, le cœur sur la main et aucune récompense au bout du chemin. « Varric m’a dit qu’elle était restée dans l’Immatériel pour permettre à ceux qui y était piégé avec elle de fuir. »

Il ne dit pas qui, quoi, comment. La main finit par quitter sa peau. Anders reste muet.

Le silence est une habitude, à présent. Des semaines et des semaines de voyage et le silence pour compagnie. Anders a les yeux qui accrochent le ciel, alors qu’ils marchent, une prière silencieuse à un dieu auquel il n’a jamais semblé croire. Il ne sait pas où ils vont. Fenris n’a rien dit. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ils y vont. Anders n’a pas demandé. Ça n’a plus vraiment d’importance, à présent. Il n’est pas sûr que ça en est jamais eu. Hawke est morte et Fenris est venu le chercher. C’est tout ce qu’il a à savoir. Hawke est morte et Fenris est apparu devant lui et avec lui des bribes de Kirkwall, des fantômes accrochés à son passé. Isabela qui triche comme elle respire dans la chambre de Varric à l’auberge du Pendu, Merrill et ses doigts crispés sur son miroir, le manoir décrépi de Fenris et l’odeur de plante qui envahissait sa clinique, même au cœur de Sombrerue, Aveline et les balbutiements de sa relation avec Donnic, les contours flous de Sebastian. Sebastian. Il n’y a pas pensé depuis des années, depuis que la Chantrie a volé dans le ciel, depuis que Hawke a refusé de l’exécuter. Peut-être que c’est vers lui que Fenris le ramène. Peut-être que c’est la seul fin logique au voyage, pense-t-il, les yeux plantés sur l’horizon. Fenris est la marée qui le ramène vers le rivage, le fracasse sur les rochers.

« Tu n’as plus de bâton. » lance Fenris, un jour, au milieu des montagnes enneigées.  
« Je n’en ai plus besoin. »

Il y a le silence, une nouvelle fois et les flammes du foyer qui lèchent des ombres sur la neige alentour. Il n’a pas froid, malgré le vent. Il n’a pas peur, malgré les bruits. Il reste là, paisible. Les doigts de Fenris s’appuient sur son front, une seconde. Il ne dit rien, encore une fois, parce que les mots ne suffisent pas, parce qu’aucun mot ne rend justice à ça. Il ne dit rien, encore une fois, parce que Fenris n’a pas d’excuses à présenter, parce qu’Anders n’a pas d’absolution à recevoir.

« J’ai appris à lire. » Son pouce trace les contours du soleil gravé dans sa peau. Anders ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il attend. Fenris n’a jamais parlé plus que nécessaire. Il sait que quelque chose d’autre arrive. « Avec la lettre de Varric, il y avait autre chose. Hawke lui a donné. Je ne sais pas quand. Il a pensé que c’était à moi de l’avoir.  
\- Mon testament.  
\- Oui. »

Anders n’arrive pas à quitter des yeux l’elfe. Il se souvient des mots comme s’il s’agissait d’hier, un bond en arrière au milieu des cimes enneigées. Il se souvient des raisons, amères et douloureuses, le visage de Karl gravé à l’arrière de ses paupières, le soleil jumeau imprimé sur son front, la colère, la tristesse, l’impuissance, la culpabilité. _S’ils font de moi un Tranquille, promets-moi de me tuer. Si la mort vient à me frapper, enterre-moi sous le saule qui poussait sur les collines qui surplombait mon village._ La feuille plissée, glissée sous la porte du domaine Hawke quelques minutes avant l’explosion, quelque minute avant de changer le monde, quelque minute avant la fin. Ce n’est pas arrivé ce jour-là. C’est arrivé des semaines plus tard, au milieu de la boue et des Templiers avides de l’attraper, la main sur son épaule et ses genoux au sol. Il n’avait pas fini de soigner l’enfant allongé dans la paille de la grange. Ça n’avait pas compté. 

Personne n’était là pour lui accorder son dernier souhait.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi _maintenant_ , demande sa voix, pourquoi, il exige, et Fenris fronce les sourcils, et Fenris carre les épaules, et Fenris écarquille les yeux, l’Immatériel contre les pupilles et Anders toujours plongé dedans. 

« Ça n’a pas marché. »

Ce n’est pas une question, Fenris ne pose pas de questions. C’est une affirmation et Anders se tend, les émotions engourdies, sorti d’une trop longue torpeur. Ça n’a pas marché, mais tout comme, un vide dans son esprit, Justice parti et sa magie avec et tout son être aussi, une longue apathie dans l’âme et la volonté de rester en vie malgré tout pour expier les cadavres laissés sur son passage, poupée aux mains des Templiers, avertissement agité au nez des Cercles qui commençaient à gronder, abandonné sur le bas côté quand tout est tombé en ruine. 

« Anders. » appelle Fenris et il essaye de recomposer son masque, de remettre en place les morceaux de son apathie. « Anders. » interpelle à nouveau Fenris et les gestes sont plus durs, moins délicats, parce qu’Anders n’est plus une poupée de porcelaine, parce qu’Anders est à nouveau conscient, parce qu’Anders est à nouveau lui-même. « Tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir.  
\- Tu es venu me tuer.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu me ramènes à la maison.  
\- Oui. »

Il se demande si le village a résisté à l’Enclin, si le saule existe toujours. Il se demande si ses parents sont toujours en vie, quelque part au milieu de Ferelden, loin, très loin d’ici.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? » Il demande à Fenris pour couper court à la spirale de ses pensées.  
« Je ne sais pas. » lui répond l’elfe et sa main s’appuie une nouvelle fois contre son front avant de s’écarter.

Anders ferme les yeux.  
Ça lui suffit.


	2. Chapter 2

Il a les yeux posés sur les attaches de son armure, les doigts graisseux, alors qu’il la nettoie. Au loin, la source d’eau près de laquelle ils ont dressé leur campement murmure. 

« Fenris. » appelle une voix et il relève les yeux lorsqu’elle insiste. « Fenris. »

La voix est trop basse, trop douce ; il se demande si Anders est effrayé, si c’est le moment que choisit Anders pour avoir peur de lui, alors qu’ils ont passé trop de temps à se haïr, alors que depuis des semaines, ils voyagent côte à côte. Peut-être que c’est le soleil gravé sur son front qui aveugle Anders, qui l’empêche de voir correctement, qui perturbe sa vision de la situation. Peut-être que c’est ce qui l’a changé, aussi. Anders n’est plus le même, subtiles différences qu’il repère sans même les chercher, la façon dont il incline la tête, la façon dont il joue avec ses doigts, le regard fixe et les pupilles vidées de leur éclat. Entre toute autre chose, Anders n’a plus la même voix. Fenris peine à s’y faire. Anders n’est plus un mage, plus une abomination ; il ne sait plus comment l’appeler. C’est son prénom qui lui a échappé, la première fois. Son prénom qui a trébuché hors de sa bouche, une nouvelle fois, lorsqu’il a compris. C’est différent depuis qu’il sait qu’Anders est toujours là, différent parce qu’il n’était pas préparé à ça.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Sa voix est un peu trop sèche et il est un peu trop sur ses gardes. Anders n’a pas l’air de le remarquer et, même s’il le note, prend soin de ne pas en parler.  
« Je veux savoir ce qu’il se passe. »

Il esquisse un geste de la main évasif en direction du ciel, laisse à Fenris le soin de compléter la phrase. Il dit « je veux » et l’elfe se demande combien de temps il a ressassé la phrase avant de la prononcer, une heure, peut-être, une journée entière, plus certainement. Il parle et c’est déjà un miracle en soit. Il ne sait pas ce que l’homme attend comme réponse, s’il attend de lui des reproches ou s’il espère autre chose que des accusations. Dans le doute, il ne s’embarrasse pas de mots superflus. Il n’a jamais été de ceux qui altèrent la vérité pour la rendre plus supportable.

« Une brèche dans le Voile. »

Il lit la tension dans les épaules d’Anders aussi clairement que les mots qu’il a écrit sur le bout de papier rangé soigneusement au fond de son sac. 

« Qui ? »

Quel mage, il sous-entend et la colère au creux de sa voix est un orage que Fenris observe en silence. Pour la première fois, peut-être, il parvient à distinguer les contours de l’homme qu’aimait Hawke, de trop grands idéaux pour des épaules trop frêles et les émotions sans fards et sans tricherie. C’est un mage qui a causé la débandade. Encore un mage, évidemment un mage et Fenris n’a pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu’Anders le hait autant que lui : la sécheresse de son geste lorsqu’il lance un bout de bois dans le feu le raconte mieux que les mots.

« Corypheus. » Le nom brûle sa gorge et il avale une gorgée d’eau, fixe ouvertement le visage d’Anders alors qu’il essaye de digérer l’information. C’est une étrange vision, ses traits qui se tordent, encore et encore, comme si son visage était incapable de se décider sur l’émotion à afficher, colère, peur, culpabilité, encore et encore.  
« Je n’ai rien à voir avec ça.  
\- Je sais. »

Il ne comprend pas qu’il essaye de se justifier. Anders est coupable de beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas de ça, c’est un fait. Il ne comprend pas non plus la surprise sur le visage d’Anders, l’incrédulité qui combat l’apathie, une minute, les yeux rivés sur lui. Peut-être que c’est l’assurance dans la voix de Fenris qui le trouble. Peut-être que c’est l’absence de colère.

« Je pensais que Corypheus était mort. » Il reprend, finalement. « J’y étais. Je l’ai vu.  
\- Anders. » Il observe la façon dont ses épaules se tendent, la façon dont son regard accroche le sien, se demande quel pouvoir a un nom lorsqu’on a été traité si longtemps comme une chose. Il pense qu’il sait. Il est certain qu’Anders sait, lui aussi. « J’étais là. »

Il a vu le corps s’affaisser, a enfoncé son épée dans la chair putride. Il était là, à chaque étape, et il n’a aucun mal à se rappeler du dégoût qu’Anders avait peint sur le visage. À l’époque, il pensait qu’il mentait, feignait, exagérait. Aujourd’hui, il sait qu’il avait tort. Quelque part, c’est un réconfort : Hawke ne s’était pas trompé. Il esquisse un sourire, lorsqu’Anders hoche de la tête. Il y a quelque chose de confortable dans les souvenirs partagés, quelque chose qu’il pensait ne jamais retrouver.

C’est le bruit qui les réveille, au milieu de la nuit, des jours plus tard. La foret est dense et la tension dans l’air est palpable. Fenris ne dort jamais que d’une oreille, Anders ne dort jamais ou c’est tout du moins l’effet que ça lui fait. Il l’entend se tourner et retourner, jour et nuit, incapable de se reposer, incapable de s’apaiser. Lorsqu’il cauchemarde, il ne le réveille pas. Par cruauté, peut-être, par compassion, quelque part : Anders a du sang sur les mains et des crimes à expier, il ne le soustraira pas à la peine qui lui est infligé. Le pommeau de l’épée contre le creux de sa main est un contact familier. Cela fait des semaines qu’ils ont évité les combats, pris des chemins de traverses, hanté les pointes enneigées pour prendre de la hauteur, pour éviter les terres arides qui couraient sous leurs pieds et les bruits des combats qui se livraient. Il ne pensait pas que le danger viendrait frapper dans les tombes émeraudes, pensait l’avoir laissé derrière eux lorsqu’ils ont mis derrière eux la plaine exaltée. Ce n’est pas le cas. Évidemment pas. C’est instinctif, la façon dont il se place devant Anders, les restes de trop de combats menés côte à côte. C’est instinctif et c’est tant mieux, parce qu’Anders n’est pas armé et parce qu’il n’est pas prêt à faire face aux templiers qui surgissent devant eux.

Quelque chose cloche et même sans magie, c’est évident. Quelque chose cloche, parce qu’ils ressemblent moins à des humains qu’à la statue de Meredith qui se dresse à présent au centre de la Potence, à Kirkwall. Corrompu, c’est le mot qui échappe des lèvres d’Anders, dans la pénombre. Corrompu, et ce n’est plus seulement une supposition : c’est inscrit sur leur visage, gravé dans leurs corps. Fenris est en colère. Ce n’est plus arrivé, depuis quelques années. Il est furieux, loin du calme qu’il a trouvé, loin de la résignation ancré en lui, loin, loin, loin, de tout ça. C’est Hawke qui lui racontait à voix basse qu’il fallait se méfier des eaux qui dorment. Il comprend mieux maintenant, parce que tout son être s’agite, parce que tout son corps entre en ébullition, parce que pour la première fois depuis des années ses marques brillent, parce qu’il se bat et qu’il ne sent plus la douleur, parce qu’ils sont trois et qu’il est seul mais que le temps semble s’arrêter. Lorsqu’une main l’extraie de sa torpeur, les corps gisent à ses pieds. Anders est trop près. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il y a du sang sur son visage, des gouttes qui glissent le long de son front, dégringole sur l’arête de son nez. Fenris cligne des yeux.

« Tu es blessé. »

Fenris cligne des yeux, une seconde fois, pour chasser toutes les autres fois où il a assisté à la même scène, le sang qui coule le long de son menton et l’inquiétude au fond des yeux d’Anders, les disputes incessantes dès que la lueur bleue éclairait les doigts du guérisseur et les mots empoisonnés. Ils ne s’aimaient pas. Ils ne se sont jamais aimés. Ils étaient une équipe, pourtant, Hawke et sa sale manie d’adopter des gens comme on recueille des animaux abandonnés. Même maintenant qu’elle est morte, ça n’a pas changé. Ce qui a changé, c’est l’absence de magie et la façon dont Fenris enlève son armure sans montrer les dents, la façon dont il est détendu, même lorsque les doigts d’Anders se pressent contre sa peau pour mieux faire pénétrer le baume, la façon dont il trace les cheveux éparses qui retombent sur son front. Il n’a même pas senti la blessure. Il n’a pas senti le coup, n’a pas paré, n’a pas essayé. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il se bat. Il fonce dans le tas, fait le maximum de dégâts avant d’être lui-même blessé, mettre au tapis avant d’être mis à genoux. Ce n’est pas la technique la plus sûre ; Fenris n’a jamais été suffisamment prudent lorsque sa vie était en ligne de mire.

« Je veux me procurer un arc. » signale Anders, les doigts toujours pressés contre son épaule. « Je ne peux pas continuer à être un poids.  
\- Ça ne s’apprend pas en quelques jours.  
\- Je chassais avec mon père. » Le silence est parlant et Fenris peut presque lire le avant sur sa bouche. « Nathaniel tirait à l’arc toute la nuit pour éviter de penser aux engeances. J’ai fini par l’accompagner. C’était plus utile que d’essayer de dormir.  
\- C’était il y a longtemps ?  
\- Dix ans. Moins ? Plus. Je ne sais plus bien. Le temps est flou depuis... »

Il perd le fil de sa phrase et Fenris penche la tête sur le côté, frissonne lorsque les mains brûlantes se détachent de lui. Il se demande depuis quand le temps a cessé d’être une ligne droite, pour Anders, si c’est depuis Justice ou si c’est la marque sur son front qui a tout déréglé.  
Il ne demande pas.

Il ne bouge pas, lorsque la main d’Anders vient chasser du bout des doigts les cheveux qui retombent sur son front.  
Il ferme la yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les cartes de Thedas sont un cauchemar d'approximation, c'est terrible. Comme avant, vous pouvez venir me jeter des cailloux sur [glkprminyard.tumblr.com](http://glkprminyard.tumblr.com) si j'ai trop esquinté les personnages, haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils sont lents. Anders a voyagé suffisamment aux côtés de Fenris pour en avoir la certitude. Ils progressent lentement, avec trop de précaution, presque douloureusement. Ils tournent en rond, peut-être, ils sont si loin des routes qu’Anders a perdu de vu la direction, perdu de vue le trajet. Des années auparavant, il aurait su précisément où ils se trouvaient. Il aurait suffit de la forme d’une montagne, du tracé de la rivière ; il a vu trop de cartes chez les gardes des ombres pour se permettre d’être perdu où que ce soit à Thedas. C’est le cas, pourtant, à présent. Trop de temps a passé ; ses années à Amaranthine depuis longtemps affadies, des fantômes de ce qu’elles étaient. Il a été heureux, là-bas, un temps, longtemps. Le souvenir lui brûle les poumons, rappelle à son bon souvenir les vapeurs d’alcool d’Oghren et les nuits à regarder le ciel, le sentiment d’appartenir à un endroit sans y avoir été confiné. Il y a les yeux de Sigrun qui dansent, quelque part dans sa mémoire, la langue acerbe de Vélanna et les nuits passées épaule contre épaule avec Nathaniel, le Commandeur-garde qui souriait. Il a été heureux. Il a connu le bonheur. Il a su, un temps lointain, à quoi cela ressemblait. Pas la version atténué qu’il ressentait lorsque Justice le tenait debout, pas la version forcée des Cercles de Magie, pas celui mélancolique des années passées dans son village natal, rien de tout ça, juste le bonheur, brut, vrai, volatile. Les mains crispées sur l’attache du carquois fixé dans son dos, il déglutit.

Un peu plus loin sur le sentier, les yeux de Fenris le sondent. Le silence qui s’étire entre eux lorsqu’il le rejoint en trois grandes enjambées est paisible. Ce n’est pas toujours le cas. Le ton est monté, la veille, quelque part entre deux rochers. Il ne sait même plus pourquoi, il ne se rappelle même plus de ce qui a provoqué l’éclat, se souvient juste de la colère comme d’une sensation de passage, loin, tellement loin, de la rage qui était devenue sienne à Kirkwall. Ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance, parce que tout est retombé presque trop vite, avant même que les mots ne dépassent la pensée, avant que tout ne s’envenime, parce que Fenris a tendu la main pour l’empêcher de glisser, parce qu’il s’est laissé tomber assis au sol pour soigner la coupure trop profonde qui barrait la plante du pied de l’elfe. Ce n’est pas parfait. C’est loin de ce que sa magie aurait fait. C’est suffisant, faute de mieux. Ils n’ont personne d’autres sur qui compter.

« Nous sommes déjà passé par là. » Il lance, des kilomètres plus loin. Il sait que Fenris le sait. Fenris n’a pas pu le rater. C’est partout dans la façon dont ses épaules se tendent, écrit sur son visage, lorsqu’il se tourne vers lui, gravé dans les yeux qui le regardent. Anders ne comprend pas le subterfuge, pas plus dans la vie que lorsqu’il joue aux cartes, incapable de feindre, incapable de mentir, incapable de ne pas se dévoiler. « Fenris. » Le nom roule dans sa bouche presque trop facilement et la main de l’elfe vient se poser sur son front, une seconde, le pouce contre les arrondis du soleil qu’il se prend parfois à oublier. Il ferme les yeux. « Je ne t’en voudrais pas, si tu choisis de ne pas traverser une zone de guerre pour une promesse que tu n’as pas fait toi-même.  
\- Tu sais que ce n’est pas ça, le problème. »

La vérité, c’est qu’Anders ne sait pas, en réalité. Il hésite, une seconde, à poser une question, préfère se taire, une nouvelle fois. Il y a trop de paramètres, trop de choses qui entrent en ligne de compte, la fidélité à Hawke, la parole donnée, la zone de guerre qui s’étirent entre eux et leur destination, la façon dont leurs yeux s’accrochent au-dessus du feu. Il y a trop de possibilités, trop de chance de se rater, trop de choses à envisager. Anders est un homme mort et Fenris est son bourreau. Ils ne peuvent rien y changer, tout a été écrit, tout a été gravé. La sentence est tombée.

« Sors ton arc. » souffle subitement, presque trop bas, Fenris. La main quitte son front et le froid arrache un frisson à Anders. Il ne discute pas, pourtant, retient son souffle, dégaine son arme. Il y a du mouvement, quelque part derrière eux, des bruits de voix, peut-être des rires. Anders oublie de respirer.

Il reconnaît la voix. Une des voix, il se corrige, mais une voix connue néanmoins. Il reconnaît le sentiment qui lui colle à la gorge, de la même façon, la panique qui entrave ses bronches, la façon dont son corps se ferme comme dans l’espoir de se fondre dans l’arbre contre lequel il s’appuie. Le bruit s’étouffe, sa tête tourne. Une main froide pressée dans ses cheveux l’empêche de paniquer.

« Attends-moi ici. »

Dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait protesté. Il lui aurait dit qu’il pouvait se défendre, qu’il n’était pas un poids, qu’il maitrisait son arc. Il ne peut pas, cette fois-là, les doigts blanchies par la crispation et le souffle coupé, les yeux trop larges sur son visage. Il ne peut pas, n’essaye même pas, en réalité. Les pieds nus de Fenris sont silencieux contre les feuilles tombées. Il n’entend pas ce qui se dit, au loin. Il reconnaît juste le murmure lent de la voix de Fenris et les graves de la voix de Varric, appuie ses poings serrés contre son visage. Il n’a pas le droit de se défiler. Il a du sang sur les mains, une trahison dans le sang. Il sait que Varric n’a pas de raison de ne pas le tuer sur le champs. Il sait que quiconque se trouve avec lui n’a aucune raison de l’épargner.

Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi Fenris continue d’hésiter. Ce serait facile, pourtant, la main dans son torse au milieu des bois, un énième apostat, un énième cadavre. Personne ne le regretterait. Personne ne poserait de questions. Personne ne s’interrogerait. Ce serait facile, tellement facile. Rien ne retient la main de Fenris, Hawke est morte et les promesses qu’elle voulait tenir avec elle. Hawke est morte et le souvenir de son amitié pour Anders aussi. Il n’est plus rien, il n’y a plus rien à sauver chez lui. Fenris prend simplement des détours avant de le conduire à l’échafaud. Peut-être que c’est un jeu. Peut-être que c’est une façon de le torturer. Peut-être que c’est une façon de le faire payer. Peut-être. Anders n’a pas son mot à dire, pas envie de lutter. C’est son devoir, à présent, d’endurer.

Il ne frissonne même pas, lorsqu’une main se presse contre son épaule. Il ne bouge même pas, en réalité. 

« Tu as reconnu sa voix. »

Toujours cette manie de ne pas poser de questions ; Anders hoche de la tête.

« Je lui ai dit que tu étais là. » Il y a une hésitation peu familière dans la voix de Fenris. « Ils nous ont invité à Fort Céleste.  
\- Convoqué ?  
\- Invité. »

Il y a un silence qui s’étire, loin d’être confortable, cette fois. Un silence long et chaotique, parce qu’Anders lutte pour ne pas fuir, parce que Fenris refuse de le laisser échapper à son regard, parce que tout est trop compliqué. Il ne sait pas si Fenris réalise qu’il risque d’être exécuté, si c’est ce qu’il veut, si c’est ce qu’il attend. Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que c’est pour se débarrasser de lui proprement, peut-être que c’est pour qu’il ait un procès, même d’une personne, peut-être que c’est pour… Il ne sait pas. 

« Récapitule. S’il te plaît. »

Il attend le soupir exaspéré mais le son ne vient pas. À la place, la main qui pressait son épaule glisse pour attraper sa main et l’elfe s’assoit en face de lui. Fenris n’est pas patient pourtant, pas vraiment. 

« Varric a rejoint quelque chose appelé l’Inquisition. Il te racontera comment. Ils enquêtent dans la zone à cause de la brèche dans le ciel.  
\- Il est accompagné ?  
\- Mh. Un elfe qu’ils appellent l’Inquisiteur, un mage et un homme qu’ils ont présenté comme un garde des ombres. »

Il y a quelque chose d’insondable sur le visage de Fenris alors que ses doigts tracent des cercles au creux de son poignet. C’est inhabituel, comme contact, inconfortable, presque. Anders se refuse de bouger. C’est réconfortant, quelque part, un toucher moins hostile, quelque chose de presque amical. 

« Tu aurais dû le sentir, non ? »

Il penche la tête sur le côté, finit par additionner deux plus deux. Le garde des ombres, oui. Il est surpris que Fenris se souviennent de ça, surpris qu’il s’en soit rappelé, surpris même d’en avoir parlé en sa présence. Peut-être que c’est Hawke qui lui a raconté mais Fenris ne semble pas de ceux habitués aux commérages. Peut-être qu’il sent son incrédulité, parce qu’il ajoute, presque doucement :

« Je t’écoutais, tu sais. »

Non, il n’en sait rien. C’est pour ça qu’il change de sujet.

« J’aurais dû, oui. Quelque chose cloche. Je veux savoir quoi.  
\- Alors nous les accompagnons.  
\- C’est ce qui était prévu, non ? »

Il observe le visage de Fenris s’ouvrir, un instant, les émotions qui se collisionnent, le doute, la peur, la tristesse, la mélancolie, sent la main qui serre la sienne raffermir sa prise, un instant.

« Tu n’es pas mon prisonnier. » souffle l’elfe, presque trop bas pour qu’il puisse l’entendre. « Ce que tu veux a de l’importance. »

C’est ironique, pense brièvement Anders, venant de quelqu’un envoyé pour l’exécuter. C’est ironique et réconfortant. Il évite de s’y attarder. 

Lorsqu’ils se relèvent pour rejoindre le groupe, il lâche la main de Fenris une seconde trop tard.  
Quelque chose cloche, ici aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez discuter, n'hésitez pas à passer sur [mon tumblr](http://glkprminyard.tumblr.com). Varric et Bianca devrait faire une apparition dans le prochain chapitre, avec le crew de Dragon Age Inquisition.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me retrouver à [glkprminyard.tumblr.com](http://glkprminyard.tumblr.com) si vous voulez me jeter des cailloux.


End file.
